My adventures in Strawberryland
by Chocolatecornett
Summary: Hi my name is Chelsea More I am a senior at a small town high school. When my dream comes true I wonder if I made the right choice by giving up something that I cherish the most plz read I will update whenever so keep a lookout ch1 will be on here in a few minutes. And of course the only characters I own are the ones I make up, and myself. She belongs to american greetings
1. Chapter 1

Prologue my new life in Strawberryland

Strawberry shortcake belongs to american greetings and the hub network. I will be using the 2000-2008 version for this series Then I'll switch to the berry bitty edition

There will be at least four novels in this series and 20 - 40 chapters long enjoy㈳5

Why is life so hard? Life is just to dull and grey. Yes there are some people who fall in love have really great friends but I'm not one of those people.I'm the type of person who is shy , and lives in complete darkness.

My name is Chelsea More you might think I'm crazy but I'm not. For some strange odd reason I keep thinking that I have been to Strawberryland.

You know that cartoon Strawberry shortcake the one with every character is named after a dessert.

Yep that's right even though I doubt myself I just get this strange connection maybe it's because I watched the cartoon when I was young with my best friend Mikelea Michael . She kind of is like Strawberry Shortcake with her personality traits. I also have two more friends Marie Carmen ,and Emily Dark except Emily never talks to me anymore and I don't know why. I think that's why I think that's how I completely lost it.

They all helped me when I'm in trouble or fell down but sadly ever since Freshman year in high school our friendships slowly faded away except for me ,and mikelea.

Then one night I had a dream a dream that woke me up from reality. This dream put me through horrible nightmares and I didn't know if I could make it after what the creator said to me that night. This is how I started my new life in Strawberryland just by a certian dream,and a decision I wished I didn't made.

Authors notes: hey guys I'm back im working on a lot of fanfics this time and I'll try to keep everthing up to date now that I'm watching more one piece I can work on my one piece fanfic rukia and orihime's great adventure so stay tune for that and I apologize 4 being gone so long I haven't been myself Latley. But now that I got back on track I'm going to b doing a lot of projects so I hope you guys enjoy this㈳5


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer Strawberry shortcake does not belong to me it belongs to american greetings

I will be using the 2000-2007 version of the series

Chapter 1 a second chance

"Oh no I'm going to be late for school!" I quickly got up ,and scurried to get all my things together while I was doing this I couldn't help but to think about my strange dream.

Flashback

(You have suffered enough I realize your pain but I must warn you there is a price to pay to leave this world)

I stood in the never ending darkness listening to the voice. "I know I've done really bad things ,and I don't know if I'm just having a lucid dream but if this is possible I would really love to live in Strawberryland."

I said . There was no response for awhile.

"Very well I will grant your wish is this what you really want though like I said there is a price to pay ,and it can't be reversed."

I thought about it and I made my decision.

"Yes I've been waiting all of my life trying to forget this world. I thought things would get better but it kept controlling me I kept thinking about killing myself I couldn't snap out of the trance until I realized what I've done I just want another chance at life where I can make friends that will talk to me play with me or be there for me when something is wrong. I only have three friends but I only talk to them at school,and one friend who is always there for me I'm just tired of being lonley." I said.

YOU SAY YOUR LONLEY BUT IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU DO HAVE FRIENDS

"More like aqantinces plus all through high school we all just kind of split up, and I'm tired of it controlling me you should no that." I said a little angry because I've been trying so hard just to forget but the more that I think of the past the more it tries to prusade me.

"I'M SORRY I REALLY AM YOU KNOW THERE ARE A LOT MORE PEOPLE HURTING THAN YOU AND I THOUGHT YOU EOULD BE OKAY AFTER YOU JOINED A CLUB BUT I GUESS THIS POWER IS CONSUMING YOU AND HURTING YOU. VERY WELL I WILL GRANT YOU YOUR WISH. HOWEVER SINCE THIS IS REALITY I WILL HAVE TO TAKE SOMETHING FROM YOU ITS BETTER THAN LIVING IN HELL SO JUST DONT BLAME ME WHEN THIS IS OBEE CHOCOLATE CORNETT." The voice faded away and I woke up after that.

End flashback

(But what did it mean take something from me?)I thought to myself running in the school cafeteria. It was only 7:30 I don't know why I was in a rush I guess I'm just worried that something did happened. )

As usual there were people talking ,and running around waiting for dismissal for first period I made my way over to my table were my friends were at.

"Hey guys." I said my friend Emily turned around.

She's really a blond at times but that's why I love her.

"Hey Chelsea how was your weekend?" Emily said.

"Same watching anime all weekend until last night." I said. Then my friend Marie came up from behind and tackled me in a hug.

"Let me guess you had a weird dream where a voice told you you had a second chance like in a anime?" She said. I laughed while flipping my fingers through my brown hair then I adjusted my glasses.

"Actually I did but it was probably from watching a lot of anime ." I said I looked around for my friend Kayla but I didn't see her.

"Hey have you guys seen Kayla?" I said.

Then that's when I realized her facial expression her eyes were dark ,and she was trembling in fear. She slowly pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

"I'm so sorry Chels. If I only just." She said.

Emily gave me the piece of paper,and walked away. That was the first time she spoke to me in so long .I was wondering why everyone was in the same place today. I looked at the piece of paper in my hand. It felt so quiet once I opened the note I slowly started to tremble.

"Goodbye Emily , Marie ,and my best friend Chelsea you guys meant everything to me especially you..." It was cut off with a blood stain after that. I felt like I was going to be sick. Then I all of a sudden I just exploded the cafeteria got quiet for real this time.

"What the heck happened!" I screamed in agony. While Tears rolling down my cheeks. Marie then came over to me.

"Everything will be okay Chelsea." She sai.

" how on earth can everything be okay!

We hardly see each other anymore heck even Emily apparently hates me , and this thing keeps controlling me you know what I'm taking today off I haven't missed any days this year , and I'm certainly not in the mood to be messed with right now!" I ran away.

I quickly stood up tears rolling down my cheeks I bolted out of the Cafeteria and ran all the way home I slammed the door shut my dog came running up to me but I kicked her out of the way as I made my way towards the kitchen.

I pulled out my mom's chef knife ,and I committed suicide.

I don't know where I was going as I found myself floating towards darkness but a bright light surrounded me and engulfed me.

I WILL GIVE YOU ONE MORE CHANCE I HOPE YOU HAVE A HAPPY LIFE CHOCOLATE CORNETT.

to be continued...

Arthur's Notes: hey guys idk if you read my previous story but this a revised version of it I hope u like it plz review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 How did I get here?

All I remember was staring into darkness after I committed suicide. I just couldn't take it anymore life was hard on me and Mikela was the only person that didn't judge me so quickly. I pondered for awhile thinking if I made the right choice will my family even care if I'm gone?

Or what about my other friends will they even notice that I was gone? As I was thinking a voice called out to me. It sounded really familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I opened my eyes while the bright light blinded me.

"Hello? Is anyone in there? " A girl's voice said. I stood up ,and looked around.

(Weird everything looks so colorful kinda like in a cartoon) I thought to myself as I made my way towards a mirror. I suddenly screamed.

I looked different and I was younger to. I started to panic I had short brown hair ,and brown eyes I had circles around my cheeks and I was wearing a chocolate striped shirt with blue jeans and brown shoes. The door burst open. Five kids stood in the door way I turned around from the mirror adjusting my glasses.

"Are you okay? We heard screaming and we got worried."

A girl with orange hair ,and white hat was the one who spoke to me. I simply nodded and I shighed.

"Sorry about that we didn't mean to come in like that." The girl said.

(Okay she looks oddly familiar I know I've seen her somewhere before but where?)

"Oh uhh... It's okay I just uhh found a spider that's all." I said.

I would of told them that I wasn't from this world but I didn't want to scare them.

"Oh I see well that's a relief oh I should introduce myself. My name is Strawberry Shortcake ,and these are my friends GingerSnap ,Orange Blossom,Angel Cake ,Ginger Snap , and huckleberry Pie. Oh and my pets Custard ,and Pupcake." Strawberry said.

the white and blue spotted dog suddenly attacked me with slobbery kisses.

"Pupcake calm down." Strawberry said the dog jumped off of me and Huck helped me up. I dusted off my jeans and thanked him.

"Sorry my dog got a little excited he gets like that when he meets a new friend." Strawberry said smiling.

"Oh umm what's your name?" The African girl said to me.

"My name is..." I thought about telling them my name but it would probably sound foreign to them. So I thought for a few minutes then the voice hit me again.

I HOPE YOU HAVE A BETTER LIFE CHOCOLATE CORNETT.

"My name is Chocolate Cornett." I told them Strawberry grabbed my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Chocolate Cornett hey do you want to come over to my house this Saturday for a sleepover?" Strawberry said giving me the puppy dog look which I couldn't resist.

"Okay I'll go." I said the kids cheered.

"Alright looks like we got a new friend Strawberry Shortcake" Ginger Snap. Said really quickly.

"Yeah I have a felling a lot of things are about to happen." Strawberry said we both laughed and gave each other a hug.

(This is great I actually found some friends including Strawberry I hope someday I can tell her the truth but not yet at least until it doesn't bother me again) I thought to myself.

For the rest of the afternoon we all talked about what we liked and what we didn't like. Strawberry even told us a few stories about her friends from all over the world which I thought was neat.

It was already evening and everyone went home Strawberry stayed behind though.

"Hey Chocolate Cornett?" She said.

"Yeah Strawberry ?" I said smiling for the first time in my life.

"I'm glad we became friends I hope we will be friends forever." Strawberry said.

"Me to and I hope I never wake up from this dream." I said.

"Huh?" Strawberry said.

"Nothing it's just an expression I never had friends before." I said.

"Really how come?" Strawberry said.

" I'm just really shy that's all." I said getting kinda quiet.

"Well your no longer shy or lonley Chocolate Cornett fell free to stop by my house anytime you want." Strawberry said.

"Thanks Strawberry uhh where do you live?" I said.

"I live right by cookie corners it's about a mile from here." Strawberry said pulling out a map.

"Okay thank you Strawberry Shortcake."

"Your welcome." Strawberry said.

Custard tapped on Strawberry's leg.

"Uh Strawberry I'm not being rude or anything but it's getting late and me and Pupcake haven't ate anything for dinner yet." Pupcake nodded in agreement. Then my stomach growled.

"Huh I guess I'm hungry to I can't believe today went by so fast." I said.

"Yeah friends sure make the day go by quicker we'll I better get these two home." Strawberry said yawning.

"Alright I'll see you later." I said.

Once they left I ate a sandwich and I decided to call it a night. For the first time without crying myself to sleep I was actually smiling.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Peppermint Fiz

It's been a few days since I've been to Strawberryland. I got really close to Strawberry, and Ginger Snap since we all live kind of in the same location. I was on my way to Strawberry's house until I collided into someone. I thought it was Ginger Snap but it wasn't this kid was someone I wished I didn't run into. She looked at me weird and started bullying me.

"Who the fudge are you!" She said in a angry voice I was scared of her but I had to apologize to her it was my fault I ran into her.

"I'm berry sorry I didn't mean to run into you like that here let me help you." I said holding my hand out to her.

"Hmmph! Eww! I don't want to touch your hand you must of moved in here have you! Well just letting you know I well never like you you nasty little snot!" The girl then pushed me down which caused me to trip , and it sounded like my ankle broke.

I silently cried to myself until the girl was out of my sight I could of swore she called me a cry baby to. I continued to cry I hoped Strawberry would notice I was running late but she didn't she probably thought I was unpacking , and it was already getting dark then I heard pup cake barking.

"Woof woof Woof " I was still crying but the the hyper dog came to me and licked me all over.

"Pup Cake." I said giggling then I heard another voice.

"Pupcake it's time to go in for dinner..." Custard stopped and ran towards me to.

"Chocolate Cornett oh thank goodness where were you we all waited for you, and you never showed up. Custard said.

I told Custard what happened.

"That Peppermint Fiz gets on my nerves I swear the next time I'm gonna." I put my finger on custards lips.

"Don't worry about me Custard the next time I see her I'm going to talk to her but right now do you think you can help me get to Strawberry's house?" I said almost forgetting my broken ankle.

"Pupcake can you go get Strawberry?"

"Woof." Pupcake then bolted to Strawberry's house.

" hey Chocolate Cornett?" Custard said.

" can you keep this a secret?" She said.

"Keep what a secret?" I said.

"That I was worried about you this whole time? I do worry about people like you and strawberry but I don't like it when people get all mushy about it that's why I stay grumpy all the time." Custard said.

" I guess but first." I said I picked up the cat and I hugged her.

" thank you Custard your a great friend , and thank you for saving me if it wasn't for you or pup cake then I would be camping out here tonight." I said squishing the cat out of her dignity.

"Ughh okay okay your welcome." Then Pupcake came with Strawberry a few minutes later.

"Chocolate Cornett I'm berry sorry!" Strawberry said in a worried tone.

"I should of known something happened to you." Strawberry said bending down next to me.

"Can you walk?" Strawberry said.

"I can skip to your house if you let me lean on your shoulder." I said. Strawberry nodded, and she held out her hand. I was about to take it but then peppermints words got to me which triggered my dark past.

TBC...

Arthur's notes: hey chapter 3 is up sorry I thought I would have this up by yesterday but my plan failed so stay tuned 4 chapter 4


End file.
